


It's gonna be ok

by AndyGroza



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hurt, M/M, Suicide
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6479668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyGroza/pseuds/AndyGroza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parfois, il n'y a plus d'autre solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's gonna be ok

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis désolée, désolée, désolée.

Il le regardait dormir. Son torse-nu doré se soulevait au gré de ses respirations. Ses mèches châtaines lui tombaient devant les yeux. Son nez droit se retroussait de temps à autres. Ses lèvres frémissaient. Ses pommettes semblaient être encore plus saillantes à la lumière lunaire. Sa barbe de quelques jours rendait son visage viril, parfait. Il était parfait. Tellement parfait qu’Harry ne pouvait croire que Louis lui appartenait. Comment un homme si gentil, bienveillant et magnifique pouvait vouloir de… Lui ? Le gars toujours à l’ouest, maladroit, et à la réputation d’homme à femmes qui le suivait.

 

C’était pourtant ce que Louis avait fait. Il l’avait soutenu, il l’avait aidé, dans les pires moments de leur carrière, quand Harry pensait quitter le groupe. Quand Harry pensait qu’il n’avait pas sa place dans le milieu de la chanson. Quand Harry prenait en compte chaque critique qu’on lui faisait. Louis avait été là. Il l’avait rassuré. Lui avait montré à quel point son talent était immense. A quel point tout ce qui le construisait faisait de lui un homme extraordinaire. Il avait fait son travail de meilleur ami. Et de fil en aiguille, il était devenu plus que ça. Bien plus. Ils étaient tombés amoureux l’un de l’autre. Parfois, Harry se plaisait même à dire à Louis qu’ils se connaissaient d’une autre vie. Qu’ils étaient destinés à être ensemble. Qu’ils étaient des âmes-sœurs au travers des âges. Et Louis lui répondait en ricanant qu’il était beaucoup trop fleur bleue pour son propre bien. Pourtant ils s’aimaient. Tellement.

 

Mais rien. Rien n’était possible. Rien n’était plus possible. Etre gay dans un groupe ? Surtout pas. Alors ils se cachaient aux yeux de tous. Et s’embourbaient dans leurs mensonges comme on s’enfoncerait dans du sable mouvant. Les crises d’angoisses, de larmes, de rage. Tout ça, c’était leur quotidien. Des sentiments constants. Une boule au fond de la gorge. Un poids sur les épaules. Des cris de désespoirs. 

 

Chaque fois qu’ils se retrouvaient, c’était pour se déchirer. Ils s’aimaient. D’un amour inconditionnel. Ils s’aimaient. Peut-être trop fort. Ils s’étreignaient. Ils se chuchotaient combien leur amour était plus puissant que tout, plongeant un peu plus dans ce puits sans fond. Ils se détruisaient en s’aimant toujours plus. C’était une vie empoisonnée qu’on leur avait offert. On avait prétendu que ce serait un rêve. Mais le rêve s'était avéré être un cauchemar. Ni plus ni moins. Privés de toute liberté, ils n’étaient plus rien. Plus rien que des pantins. Des objets. Des pompes à fric.

 

La flamme était là. En eux. Tout le temps. Elle brûlait. Elle était plus au moins vive. Et il suffisait d’un simple courant d’air pour qu’elle s’éteigne. Mais ils faisaient en sorte de la protéger. De la garder loin de tout souffle. Ils préservaient leur amour loin du regard de tous.

 

Deux ans. Cela faisait deux années que tous ces mensonges trainaient. Deux ans qu’ils n’étaient plus qu’une façade. Deux ans que cet amour était aussi beau que destructeur. Deux ans qu’Harry supportait tout ça. 17 ans. Il avait tout juste 17 ans lorsque cette mascarade avait débuté. Il avait à peine pu profiter de sa jeunesse. Mais ce n’était pas ça qui l’avait gêné. Non. La célébrité et tout ça, c’était sympa. Au début.

 

Puis, lorsqu’il a su que son amour pour Louis était réciproque, c’est là. Là que tout a empiré. Là que les sourires devenus faux. Là que les pensées les plus sombres ont commencé à prendre le pas sur tout ce qui était « fun » dans le fait d’être mondialement connu. Là qu’Harry a commencé à se mutiler. Le haut des cuisses. Facilement caché par un boxer. C’était facile de prétendre que tout allait bien. Et encore plus facile d’enfoncer la lame dans sa peau tendre. Un soulagement par la douleur. Il oubliait pour quelques instants cette tristesse continue qui embuait son cerveau.  
Louis l’avait bien sûr comprit. L’avait bien sûr remarqué. Il connaissait sa peau douce par cœur. Le moindre grain de beauté. La moindre petite boursoufflure due à un accident de vélo étant petit, qui entachait son épiderme. Alors de nouvelles marques ne pouvaient pas passer inaperçues. Il avait fait tout son possible. Il l’avait aidé comme il le pouvait. Il avait pansé ses blessures lorsqu’elles étaient trop profondes. Il l’avait supplié d’arrêter, pour lui. Il avait pleuré, pour lui. Il avait embrassé chacune d’entre elles lorsqu’elles n’étaient plus que de petites traces nacrées. Mais Harry n’y parvenait pas. C’était une drogue. Quelque chose d’impossible à vaincre. Trop profondément ancré en lui. Dans son cœur. Comme l’était Louis.

 

Il souffrait pour lui. Il se soulageait en se coupant. Il faisait alors souffrir Louis. Qui était soulagé lorsqu’Harry ne se mutilait plus. C’était un cercle vicieux.  
Et Harry n’en pouvait plus. N’en voulait plus. Il y avait trop de non-dits dans sa vie. Trop de Louis. Trop de maux. Et plus aucune solution.

 

 

Harry se leva doucement du lit admirant une nouvelle fois l’homme magnifique toujours endormi. Le bouclé sourit tendrement et douloureusement à cette vision parfaite de son Louis enroulé dans le drap blanc. Il effleura la mèche brune du bout des doigts, sentant les larmes poindre. Non. Pas de faiblesse.

 

Il se saisit d’un petit bout de papier et y inscrivit quelques mots. L’issue ne pouvait être différente.

 

Il quitta le cocon chaleureux qui émanait de la chambre et arpenta le couloir  
jusqu’à la salle de bain. Glacée. Il agrippa le rebord en bois du lavabo et se fixa dans le miroir qui lui faisait face. Son teint était pâle. Ses lèvres étaient gercées et rougies à force d’être trop maltraitées par ses dents. Il avait maigri. Considérablement maigri. Des cernes violacées se dessinaient sous ses yeux céladons, ne les quittant plus depuis quelques mois déjà. Et enfin cette lueur vive, qui faisait toute la particularité et le charme de son regard avait disparue. Totalement. Complètement.

 

Harry souffla un bon coup fixant une dernière fois ses yeux ternes, puis se pencha sur la baignoire, y faisant couler une eau brûlante. Il se tourna ensuite vers l’étagère où reposaient les serviettes de bain. Il en souleva une paire, puis attrapa une petite boite. C’était son seul refuge. Cette boîte métallique renfermait son plus sombre secret. Il en sorti une fine lame. Une autre petite collection s’étendaient sous celle qu’il venait de prendre. Il l’observa quelques instants, un sourire mélancolique se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Il la déposa sur les rebords de la baignoire et enfin se déshabilla.

 

Il plia consciencieusement son t-shirt préféré des Ramones ainsi que son caleçon, les déposant sur un petit tabouret. Et s’inséra dans un bain beaucoup trop chaud sans dire un mot. C’était comme si la douleur mentale avait prit le pas sur la douleur physique. Trop forte pour être tue plus longtemps. Il plongea sa tête sous l’eau quelques instants, appréciant étrangement ce manque d’oxygène. Puis, il revint à la surface. Il reposa sa tête contre l’appuie-tête, reprenant une respiration normale. Rien. Plus aucune pensée ne lui venait à l’esprit. Vidé. De joie, d’humour, d’amour. Une coquille vide. Dur. Tellement dur en surface. Et si creux à l’intérieur.

 

Prenant deux fois de profondes inspirations, il pivota enfin vers l’outil de sa délivrance. Précautionneusement, comme si c’était le plus précieux des trésors, il le prit entre ses doigts. Son contact le rassura. Il ferma les yeux et écarta un peu plus les jambes. Il sourit plus largement. La libération était proche. Il fit lentement mais assurément glisser la lame à cet endroit stratégique. L’artère fémorale. Endroit irréprochable. Immanquable. Parfait. Il frissonna.  
Liam, Zayn, Niall, ses fans, sa sœur, sa mère. Il les laissait derrière lui. Il les fera souffrir à n’en pas douter. Ils pleureront sa perte. Ils ne comprendront pas pourquoi un acte si désespéré alors qu’il avait tout le soutien et les aides possibles et imaginables autour de lui. Ils s’en voudraient de ne pas avoir pu intervenir avant.

 

Louis.

 

Louis.

 

_Louis._

 

Ca le tuera. Mais Louis est plus courageux que tout ça. Louis sait. Louis se bat. Louis est si parfait. Louis est son tout. Et il l’emportera avec lui.

 

La chaleur de l’eau l’étouffe. Ses membres tremblent. Sa tête tourne. Sa bouche s’assèche. Ses yeux s’embuent, se ferment de fatigue. Il est fatigué. Mais son prochain repos sera le plus réparateur qu’il n’ait jamais connu. Il sourit à cette idée. Dormir. A jamais.

 

 

***

 

 

Louis se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit en sursaut. Son cœur tambourinait si fort. De la sueur coulait le long de son dos. Sa respiration était saccadée. Cette douleur lancinante dans sa poitrine le fit grimacer. Mourir d’une crise cardiaque à cause d’un mauvais rêve. Quelle idée. Il referma les yeux et tenta de se calmer comme il le pouvait. Il alla ainsi se blottir dans l’étau rassurant des bras de son petit-ami. 

 

Mais il ne rencontra que le vide. Ses paupières s’ouvrirent à nouveau brusquement. Personne. Il n’y avait personne. La place était tiède. Aucune trace de vie. Louis se leva précipitamment, et ses yeux tombèrent sur un petit morceau de papier disposé sur sa table de chevet.

 

Tremblant. Le souffle court. Les lèvres entrouvertes. L’esprit sur arrêt. Les yeux secs de toutes larmes. La terreur s’infiltrant par tous ses pores. La compréhension remontant sous forme de bile dans sa gorge. Un cri désespéré. Un appel à l’aide sans réponse. Il laissa s’échapper de ses mains le dernier souvenir qu’il aurait de ce bouclé aux yeux émeraude qui était et sera pour toujours, son âme-sœur.

  
_« Vis. Pour toi. Pour moi. Vis comme je n’ai jamais pu vivre. Et montre-leur. Montre-leur ce que c’est que d’être fort. »_

 

 


End file.
